This study group will be a placebo-controlled crossover group double-blind 17 week trial for each patient to determine the efficacy and side effects of single doses of a new antiallergy compound, CI-949 Arginine, versus placebo on bronchoprovocation challenges with cat antigen in asymptomatic patients with well defined cat antigen sensitivity.